


Dangerous

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangerous, Dominant Loki, Dominant character, Drinking, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grieving, Loki-centric, Marvel Universe, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, POV, POV First Person, POV switch, Post-Avengers (2012), Shameless Smut, Submissive Character, Submissive Reader, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Originally Posted On Tumblr.Stark is the name I was born into. Being Tony Stark’s kid meant a lot of things, namely everyone looking to you and protecting you. I’m not some princess needing to be protected. That’s what I’ve told myself anyway. When Loki appears, I feel ready to worship a king.





	1. Chapter One

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

 

I glanced over at my alarm clock, watching the second hand tick away. Pepper had gone off to some meeting after dad had left for whatever it was Mr. Coulson--No. Agent Coulson--had dropped by. Something called the "Avengers Initiative" that was supposed to be top secret. My eyes slowly dragged to my ceiling, showing a display of constellations.

 

With a sigh, I got up. Twenty-years-old and living with my dad. Lame. Of course, being Tony Stark's daughter, it was easier to live in the tower, considering his Iron Man Mantle. Honestly, it just sounded like one more thing for the world to praise my dad for. Me? I'm still trying to figure out why the hell I'm in school. I'm not like Tony Stark. In fact, hardly anyone even knows my name. I'm just "Tony Stark's daughter" and "Miss Stark" to the rest of the world.

 

There was a loud bang on the rooftop, making me flinch. I ducked over the side of my bed, reaching under to grab my baseball bat from it. It wasn't much for defense, mostly a comfort. I looked around as the alarms went off, quickly silenced until the power went out. I took a deep breath, gulping anxiously as the back-up lights kicked on.

 

I ran the plan that dad had given me. Get to the lab. Get to the lab and turn on the...the...what the hell was I supposed to turn on?!

 

I sighed, closing my eyes and collecting myself. I needed to calm down. I needed to focus. Panicking would get me killed.

 

Keeping that in mind, I grabbed my emergency bag that dad made me back not long after The Favreau Incident, as we both dubbed it. I remember just being sixteen at the time. I was so scared, I couldn't think straight. Dad just swooped me up and gave me this extra helmet he made and flew off, dropping me at the office. Now, I had a bit more experience. Martial arts, shooting...He had me learn everything just in case.

 

I took a deep breath and made my way to the stairwell. Elevators wouldn't end well. That would just mean the intruder would have a chance to corner me. Sure, stairs were no better, but at least I have room to fight.

 

Movement below made me freeze up. I listened closely, hearing people barking orders. I gulped thickly and tried to think when cool metal touched the back of my neck. "What's this?" A smooth, almost British voice purred out. Fuck my kink for accents. I blame Benedict for that one...Maybe Gordon Ramsey too. "A little lost kitten scared?"

 

Don't move. Don't speak. Give them nothing to use against you. I reminded myself. The man took my backpack and bat. I watched his hand slide into my peripheral sight and drop them down the stairwell. Clenching my jaw, I remained still as I heard them thud against the ground several floors below.

 

"Turn around, now," He ordered. Putting my hands up, I did so, taking in the sight of him. I gulped and stared at him, surprised by his appearance. He quirked up an eyebrow, almost as if mentally challenging me. I kept my eyes trained on his, not willing to submit. He smirked and pressed his scepter against my chest. "You will obey."

 

A power surged through me and...nothing! He even looked confused by this, furrowing his brow before pulling it away. He seemed lost in thought so I tried to back up, put distance between us. His hand shot out and grabbed my shirt before pushing me against the wall.

 

"Fuck!" I hissed out, grabbing his wrist. I blinked in surprise as I felt his cold skin under mine. Not just "cold because I was outside for a bit". I mean "I'm made of literal ice" cold. However, he just stared at me for a long moment, startling me. Almost in the distance,I could hear my phone ringing. "That's...my dad..." I whispered, as if that'd do me any good.

 

He just watched me. I felt like I was under a microscope with all his scrutiny. "Who are you?"

 

"Why?" I asked defiantly.

 

"Not one of you Midgardians I've met thus far have been able to resist this," He said, gesturing with his scepter. I gulped as he brought it to my face, dragging the point lightly across my cheek.

 

"I don't give unless I receive." Stupidest. Thing. Ever. If I could've picked any stupider last words.

 

He just studied me again before smirking. He got his face into mine as he spoke. "I like you, little girl. I am Loki."

 

"Loki...as in The Trickster?"

 

He smiled more at that. "You've heard of me then." His eyes roamed my frame, making me shudder. The look should not have turned me on but, damn it all, it did. "And what shall I call you, Daughter of Stark?" I told him my name, to which he sighed, shaking his head. "Far too ordinary. You're nowhere near that. I shall give you a name worthy of Asgard, pet."

 

I blushed at the nickname, my heart thudding. His fingers reached up from his grasp on my shirt and lightly stroked over my cheek, sending a chill through my body. Loki cupped the side of my neck gently and moved towards me, pressing the length of his body against mine. I shuddered and lightly gripped at his shirt, biting my lip.

 

"I haven't done a thing and you're already moaning," He cooed, smirking as he bent his head down and whispered into my ear. "I know just what to call you, Pet. Will you accept this name I give you?"

 

"Y-Yes," I breathed out. Jesus! What was going on with me! All rational thought was just flying out the window, and it was way more than his voice. It was him! It was all of him. His touch, his eyes, his damn presence was just making me want to do the worst things imaginable, preferably while under him.

 

Loki smirked and said, "Sigyn," and that was it. I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new title of Sigyn, Y/N allows herself to open up to Loki and Loki indulges in every inch of her.

I shuddered when he kissed my neck, pressing me against the wall. His teeth grazed my neck, sending a chill straight to my clit. "Mine," He growled.

 

"Yours. Loki," I moaned, getting his attention. "My room. Please?"

 

"Of course, my Sigyn," He said, cupping my face tenderly. I shivered, my skin chilling under his touch. I turned my head into his palm and kissed it lovingly as I rutted into him. His hard cock twitched under his pants as he groaned. "Tell me now. Else, I won't care who sees me pumping you full of my seed."

 

I moaned at those words and told him where to go. He held me to him and quickly hurried for my room. As soon as the door was opened, it was closed and I was dropped onto my bed. His hands gripped the front of my shirt and tore it open, making me gasp before giving him a small glare.

 

He smirked to me. "Fret not, my dear," He assured me as his fingers ghosted over my flesh. "It's but an obstacle between me and your alluring flesh." I bit my lip as I watched his eyes spark, changing red for a moment. While it did startle me at first, I calmed quickly when his palms tore off my bra and groped at my tits. My moan of pleasure made him smirk and I needed more. "What's wrong, my kitten?" He hummed, rubbing his thumbs over the pert nipples. "Tell me what you want. I may grant it."

 

"Loki, please," I begged, not sure what had over come me. Maybe whatever he was trying to do with his scepter had actually worked. Maybe I was succumbing to his orders to satisfy his lust...Somehow I couldn't find myself completely against it. His eyes watched me hungrily as he quirked an eyebrow, egging me on. "Oh please, Loki. Please use my body as your personal toy."

 

He practically purred and rolled his hips, rubbing against me through our clothing. "Oh I will. I will make you shake and scream until you are molded by my touch. Understand, Sigyn?" He gave short little sporadic thrusts, rubbing against my clit in the best way possible. 

 

"Yes, Sir!" I moaned, rocking against him.

 

"Good girl," He hummed and stood. He pulled off my pants, knocking my boots to the ground as my panties dragged half-down my thighs. He licked his lips, smirking as he studied me. "I never knew Midgardians were so...delectable. Or perhaps that is just your own appearance, Sigyn." He stepped back, his grin widening when I whined and reached for him. "No. I will watch you pleasure yourself. You will not stop until I say so. You will not cum until I say so. Understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir," I whimpered out.

 

I cupped my breasts first, palming them slowly and biting my lip. Loki's eyes studied me as he licked his lips. I whimpered and carefully rolled my nipples between my fingers. Loki's eyes watched as I tugged to a point of almost painful, groping myself gently before I let one hand slide down my stomach slowly.

 

My panties were still at my thighs, leaving me already exposed to his eyes. My fingertip ghosted over my clit, making me whimper as my thighs twitched.

 

Loki just sat in the chair from my desk, watching me from the foot of my bed. His eyes never stayed in one place long, constantly watching me. I whined and slowly slid two fingers into my cunt, earning a soft growl from the Asgardian.

 

I jumped when I heard a knocking at my door. Loki raised an eyebrow to me. "Did I say you could stop?" He asked as he stood, walking to the door. "What is it?" He asked, keeping me out of sight as I masturbated.

 

"The machine is nearly ready." The man on the other side reported. "We need but another hour and your staff, Sir."

 

"Good. I'll be up when I'm done here." Loki responded before closing the door quickly. I curled my fingers against my g-spot as his eyes fell on me. He smirked at my whimper. "Such a good girl," He praised. He set down his staff by the door and turned the deadbolt into place. With a wave of his hand, his clothing was gone.

 

I hissed a breath at the sight of him. He was thin, but still had a body that could make any woman drool. The heel of my hand rubbed against my clit and I moaned loudly.

 

"Stop." That word hit me and I froze up, looking up at him. Upon his look, I pulled my hands away until they laid flat on the sheets. "Good girl. On your front," He ordered.

 

"Yes, Sir," I moaned out as I turned so I was on my hands and knees. I shook in anticipation as I felt the bed dip behind me. A sharp pain hit my ass, making me moan loudly as my head dropped forward. "Oh fuck."

 

"You like being spanked then?" He asked. I could practically hear the grin in his voice before he smacked again and again, probably relishing in my cries and moans. "Oh I will love playing with you, Sigyn. You'll beg and cry for my punishment, won't you?"

 

"Yes," I whimpered out, panting. My hair was suddenly pulled and I moaned loudly as I was pulled back against him, his cock twitching against my folds. "Oh god!"

 

"I prefer 'King'," He chuckled against my ear. "Now, try that again. You'll beg and cry for my punishment...won't. You?" He growled out finally.

 

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. Fuck I wanna be punished so badly, Sir." I babbled out, rocking against him and feeling his length. Holy shit, he was way bigger (and more curved) than I thought. "Please, fuck me. Please fuck me, Sir."

 

Loki moaned and kissed my ear and neck as he adjusted. "Of course, Sigyn," He whispered before slowly pushing into me. I shook and moaned loudly, quickly gripping the hand on my hip. He moved agonizingly slow, barely allowing me to feel the fantastic friction of a good hard fuck from him. He squeezed my hand back, rubbing his thumb over mine and letting me lean against him.

 

His hand released my hair, arm wrapping around my shoulders to hold me against him. He kissed softly at my shoulder, moaning softly as I clenched around him. I whimpered when he was finally fully in me, twitching inside me and panting softly against my neck.

 

"Sir," I whispered before rolling my hips. "Please don't tease me."

 

His lips dragged up in a smirk against my skin and he grabbed my throat as he thrusted hard up into me. I cried out as he nipped at my flesh, making me whine loudly. "Such a good girl, Sigyn," He moaned before releasing my throat. I fell forward on my hands, barely able to hear him speak over my own moans. "You take my cock so well. You love it. You love being fucked by me, don't you?"

 

He swatted my ass and I yelped out, "Yes, Sir," as my legs spread over his lap. He was pumping deeper into me, making me moan louder as he rubbed against my g-spot.

 

His hand lightly scratched down my spine, making me whine and whimper. "You love the shock of pain then?"

 

"Yes, Sir," I whimpered as I tensed up more. "Loki-Sir, please! I'm gonna cum."

 

"Go on then. Cum on my cock," He growled as he reached between my legs, rubbing my clit as his chest pressed against my back.

 

The touch made me orgasm harder than I'd expected. My eyes were watering up and I cried out his name. Loki moaned and kept thrusting, riding me through the pleasure. I shook and moaned and began to babble nonsense as my second orgasm built up. This time, he pulled out and flipped me onto my back. I moaned as his cold lips pressed against mine as he pushed back into me again. He moaned and thrusted faster, seeming to lose control.

 

"Loki," I moaned into his ear, tugging his hair gently. "Please cum for me."

 

"Sigyn!" He screamed before biting my neck. I moaned as I felt his cock twitch and spill into me, setting off my second orgasm. My legs wrapped tight around him and I began to grind against him, meeting his thrusts and whimpering with his grunts.

 

After a long moment, I finally went limp beneath him, panting as he fell on me. He was surprisingly light, worrying me a bit honestly. His cool skin against my own heated calmed me and helped soothe my aches. He kissed lightly over the possible bruise he'd made on my neck.

 

Finally, he pushed up just enough to look into my eyes and kiss me sweetly. The gesture honestly made me shiver and blush shyly as I clutched to him. "Loki," I whimpered as he pulled away.

 

"You're mine, Sigyn," He whispered, blinking slowly. "Understand?" I smiled and nodded, happy to be his. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Good. Now, you should dress yourself and rest. My stamina is a bit stronger than yours," He said, emphasizing this with a thrust. I whined as I realized he was still hard and still ready. "But I've already pushed you."

 

"No please," I whined.

 

"Ah, ah!" He chided before pulling out. He kissed away my whimpers, relaxing me. "You will rest. Once I ensured my victory, I'll come back for you. Understand?" I nodded and watched as he stood, waving his hand so we were dressed. "Sleep, my kitten," He ordered, petting my head gently. "Rest well."

 

I hummed and dozed off, cuddling the pillow. However, my sleep was interrupted when there was a hard pounding at my door. I could vaguely hear shouting from the otherside before it was suddenly busted open. I sat up quickly, ready to be attacked when I saw Captain America standing in full-uniform in front of me. "Wha?" I mumbled, trying to understand.

 

My dad suddenly came in, one of the suit gloves on him and ready to fire until he saw me standing from my bed. "Y/N," He sighed in relief before hugging me. "Thank god."

 

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, trying to understand.

 

"Loki attacked the tower. Did you lock yourself in here?" He asked, worried.

 

"Yeah," I lied, gulping. "What do you mean, attacked?"

 

"Don't worry about it. He's in cuffs now. He won't be getting out of Asgard for a long time," He ensured, hugging me tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn takes a big risk in hopes of seeing her Loki again.

How long had it been since I'd seen Loki? A day? A week? Doesn't matter. I missed him, and I hated it. There had to be some way I could maybe get a hold of Thor to see him, right? I mean, I knew he was being imprisoned in Asgard, but I needed to know.

 

My hand was drumming a light rhythm as I looked out the window. "Y/N...Y/N?"

 

That's not my name. My name is Sigyn. Not Y/N Stark. I just kept staring out the window, watching the city of New York. Below, there was still clean-up in the city, conducted by SHIELD operatives of course.

 

I didn't realize that Bruce had sighed, leaning back in his seat as he watched me. He was worrying, I know, but I couldn't help it. I was in my own world...More or less, I was mentally with Loki who had apparently done some spell to heal any marks he'd left on me. Good thing too. Dad might've killed him for it.

 

"Tony," Bruce called out, getting my father's attention. Tony looked up, blinking at Bruce under his safety mask. The scientist just nodded to me.

 

Dad nodded and pushed the mask up. "Y/N?" He called out before throwing a pencil at me. I jumped and looked up, humming. "Wanna help me with this?"

 

I pursed my lips, tilting my head. Dad hardly ever asked me to help him with his machines. I nodded and got up, walking to him and holding a wrench in place as his hands reached in to access the wires. He reached for the tweezers but we ended up just switching places as I had smaller hands.

 

"Something going through your head, Puddin' Pop?" He asked softly as I worked. Yep. Here it comes. The Dad Talk. "Cuz if something happened with Loki, I'll call Thor and--"

 

"Dad, chill," I sighed out. "The tower's alarm went off and I hid in my room. I told you that."

 

Tony hummed and nodded, adjusting his grip on the wrench. "Okay...Because Clint found your bag at the bottom of the stairwell." Crap. "And I tried checking security footage but everything from when he broke in was corrupted. If something happened--"

 

"I'd tell you," I interrupted him again. I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face. "Dad, look. If something bad happened, you'd know I'd tell you."

 

"Yeah. Of course. Just like you told me about your ex cheating on you."

 

"That was high school and I was pissed as is. Besides, I threatened to send you after him if he ever talked to me again," I said, smirking a bit as I grabbed the electrical tape. 

 

Tony nodded, silent as I wrapped the wires in the tape. "What about when you fell down the stairs?"

 

"I was embarrassed! I wasn't gonna tell you about that!"

 

Tony just giggled and I punched his side. "Okay! Ow!" He yelped, laughing. "Clear the hands," He told me. I pulled my hands away from the machine and the metal clamped shut as soon as he pulled away the wrench. "Now that that's done, I'm thinking...Chinese...and ice cream...and Care Bears?"

 

Bruce snorted, holding his laugh behind his hand as my cheeks went red. "Dad!" I yelled as he walked out.

 

"Oh but you loved Care Bears! Lion Heart was your favorite!" He insisted as I chased after him. "Oh shit!"

 

"When I was six! I'm in my twenties!" I yelled after him. I turned the corner and smashed into a broad chest, hitting the ground instantly. "O-Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my butt.

 

"A thousand pardons, Lady Stark." I smiled up at Thor as he extended his hand to me. He helped me stand and watched me pout before following my line of sight. Dad got away. Thor chuckled. "He was worried for you, my lady. Can you entirely blame him?"

 

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I can't," I muttered. "Still doesn't need to embarrass me in front of Banner."

 

"It is what a loving parent does," Thor chuckled. "My mother would often do such things."

 

I smiled fondly up at him before it clicked. Thor...He was my ticket to seeing Loki again. "Really?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow. "Any chance I can meet the lovely woman?"

 

Thor watched me for a long moment as he frowned. "I do not think it wise. Asgard is dangerous for a Midgardian. Besides, it is forbidden."

 

"Would Momma Thor be opposed?" I tried. I had to get him. Thor opened his mouth then thought about it, making a face that I could only read as "no she wouldn't" in mybook. "So..." I tried, smiling big and batting my eyelashes.

 

Thor sighed, caving. "Talk to Stark first. I will not take you without your father's permission."

 

I just squealed and jumped up, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Thor!" I planted a big kiss on his cheek and hopped down, running in the direction Dad went.

 

I didn't notice the blush on Thor's cheeks as I ran off, completely dodging where my dad was probably going and bee-lined for my room. I had a chance to see him again.

 

That night, Thor waited on the rooftop patiently, fixing his gauntlet on his forearm. "You are to stay with me," Thor said simply. "Do not wander off without me or my mother. Understand?"

 

"Aye, aye, Captain!" I said, saluting as I adjusted my grip on my backpack.

 

Thor frowned at that, clearly not understanding what I had meant. He wrapped his big hand around my shoulder and squeezed it. "Heimdall," He called out, looking upward. "Open the Bifrost. I return to Asgard."

 

I blinked, seeing nothing in the sky. I just stared in wait. Okay...any second now...Still in New York...Still in...New York...

 

"Thor?" I asked, frowning as I looked to him.

 

"Ah, here it comes. Sometimes it takes him a moment," He confessed, pointing. I looked up to see a beam of light aiming for us and blinked. "It would be wise to shield your eyes since it's your first time," He advised me.

 

I closed my eyes and it suddenly felt like I was in a vacuum! I was being sucked up, and grabbed at Thor's armor, getting a grip on the plate under his arm. I opened my eyes to see what seemed like a wide variety of colors and light. I smiled big, completely in awe and reached out to the edge.

 

"No, don't--" My hand touched the edge and burned my hand as it pulled at me. I yelled out, tears threatening to spill. "Y/N!" Thor yelled, grabbing the bag on my back. The straps tore at the seams and I was tumbling away, only hearing Thor's shout before I fell into snow.

 

\--

 

Thor landed in Asgard, dropping the backpack as he marched to Heimdall. "She fell. Where is she?" He barked out.

 

"The Midgardian? Thor, you know they are forbidden to be here--"

 

"She is my friend and daughter of my ally. I need to find her," Thor barked out. "Can you see her?"

 

"I can," Heimdall said simply, watching Thor. "I can see her. She is in Jotunheim."

 

Thor's blood ran cold at that as he whispered out a "What" under his breath before looking to the opening into the stars beyond. He gulped thickly as the dread settled in and he looked to Y/N's bag. "I need to gather the warriors," He said before grabbing the bag and making his way up the path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes on a rescue mission for his friend's daughter, risking the aid of his criminal brother.

I gasped as the wind cut through me. I pulled my arms closer to my chest in an attempt to trap my body heat. "Thor!?" I cried out, hoping he'd hear me.

 

This couldn't be Asgard! This was nothing like the Wonderland he told us about! It was freezing. I couldn't see any person within miles, if my line of sight could even go that far. The snow was whiting out my vision.

 

I shivered and made my way for shelter, seeing a towering mountain ahead of me. Surely, there was some place I could hide in hopes that I might survive.

 

\--

 

"You brought a Midgardian here?!" Sif asked, glaring at Thor as they made for the Bifrost.

 

"She actually didn't make it here. She'd--"

 

"A weakness for another Midgardian woman," Fandral teased, smirking to his friend. "I am beginning to think you like the ones that easily fall into danger."

 

Thor glared at him. "She is daughter of my friend and dear to me, as a friend," He emphasized.

 

"So...why are we going to the dungeons then?" Volstagg asked.

 

Sif gave Thor a sideways glance and sighed. "What makes you think he can help?"

 

"He is of Jotunheim. True, he cannot navigate us, but he can ensure her safety. At the very least," Thor trailed off, fear settling into his own heart. He truly didn't want to think of the worst possibility. "She isn't strong. Frankly, I've never seen her even fight against her own father or rebel in any manner."

 

"You sure it's his daughter then?" Hogun muttered, to which Sif smacked him in the head. "Ow! Lady Sif, what was that for?"

 

"For being an idiot." She said. "Why is it you think Loki can help? Because of his frost magic?" Thor nodded in response. Sif watched him for a moment before nodding. "When we retrieve her, you return her to Midgard!" Thor flinched when the finger was pointed in his face. "If I have any inkling of what you have told of this man named Stark, I would guess she didn't even ask him."

 

"Why would she do that?" Thor asked. He then frowned and shook his head. "No. Never mind that. I want to ensure her safety. The young Lady Stark is kind and deserves to live. Even should that mean calling upon Loki."

 

Thor stormed into the dungeon and looked into the cage, sighing. Loki smirked as he tilted his head. "What is wrong, brother of mine?" He asked slowly, approaching the barrier with a look that would have others shivering. To Thor, this was his younger brother, putting up a front. "What is it that has you stomping around with your friends? Hm?"

 

\--

 

I gasped as another gust of wind cut through me. My knees buckled and I tumbled into the cave I'd found. I shivered and coughed as I curled up on the ground. My body was shuddering violently from the cold. I could barely see my breath in front of my face. With a sigh, I focused on keeping heat trapped in my body, moving in anyway I could to keep the temperature up.

 

With a sigh, I let it settle in my mind. This was it. I was gonna die in another world. I didn't even talk to my dad. He'd probably blame Thor, but really...it was my own fault. I asked to be brought to Asgard. I wanted to see Loki again, but...I was reckless. Guess that was just one of many traits of being a Stark.

 

There was a rumbling around me that made me shiver. I looked around, trying to get a grasp of my surroundings when these huge humanoid creatures rose up. I froze up in fear, gawking at the sight. Red eyes had seared into me and I gulped. "What trespasser are you?" He asked lowly, his baritone voice cutting through me.

"I..." I couldn't speak. I was so scared.

 

\--

 

Thor hurried as Loki walked beside him. "I hardly think it wise," He said. "Bringing a friend of yours to Asgard. I mean, really, Thor. What did you think would happen?"

 

"I didn't think she'd fall into Jotunheim," Thor said. "I am going to right this though. Y/N needs to return home as quickly as possible before--" There was a loud rumble and roar. The Asgardians hurried, making their way to the source. However, Thor's blood went cold when he saw Y/N standing in the midst of the wasteland, hands up to defend herself. She was frozen solid. "No," He whispered.

 

He looked up to see the Frost Giant looming over her for a long moment before turning away. He yelled and charged forward. The giant glared down at Thor and threw frozen body towards him. The body hit the ground and shattered like glass. "No!" He screamed in agony before glaring up at the giant. "You bastard!"

 

"Thor, we should leave!" Sif advised, grabbing his shoulder. Loki moved quickly when the giant made for an attack. "Loki, no!" She cried out, only to watch him be flung over the cliff-side with a yell. "Loki!" She and Thor cried out. She shuddered and growled out, "Heimdall!"

 

The Bifrost opened and the four warriors were sucked back to Asgard. Thor hit the ground and his chest heaved in agony. "Thor," Fandral tried but Hogun gripped his shoulder, shaking his head. Fandral nodded and stepped back.

 

"I need to...to return to Midgard soon," Thor said, glancing at the backpack that was kept at Heimdall's feet.

 

\--

 

"Where is she?!" Tony asked frantically as he ran through the tower. "Y/N!"

 

"Tony, hey!" Pepper said, grabbing his arms. "You need to chill."

 

"I can't chill. I gotta find my daughter." He'd thought she was in her room, hiding away from the troubles of the world. He knew something had been wrong with her. Something had been upsetting her greatly and he couldn't figure out what.

 

"Tony, stop," Bruce said as he came through the door. "Thor is here. Apparently...you should sit down."

 

"Why?" Tony asked, turning and throwing his hands up. Thor stood there, gulping thickly as he looked to Tony. His eyes were puffy and red. Tony frowned and scanned Thor before looking to the backpack in his hand. "Why do you have Y/N's bag?" He finally asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony grieves the loss of his daughter heavily.

The funeral felt like a numb moment in time for Tony Stark. Not even a body to bury. His daughter...His only child, gone overnight. He went over every thought in his head, questioning and wondering just what had caused it, what had provoked her to want to go to Asgard.

 

When Thor had told him, he almost attacked Thor, the rest of the team having to grab at him from all sides as he yelled and declared “Thor is lying! He’s lying! She’s alive!”

 

It took Steve holding him in place to finally break down. Everything was a blur after that. The days that followed, the funeral, even after everyone had fallen asleep, Tony just sat in the kitchen, absently rolling the glass in his hand.

 

He was blaming himself. He knew Y/N was acting weird...but that his little girl was gone ate up at him. He took another long drink from the glass, the liquor going down like water now. He was beyond drunk.

 

Tony got up, wanting a refil of his glass when the ground swayed beneath him. He mumbled something about “heavy winds in New York” as he staggered towards the fridge for the bottle. Instead of filling his glass, he drank straight from the bottle.

 

Hands suddenly grabbed at the bottle and pulled it away from him. Tony groaned and glared at the thief, seeing Steve. “You fuckin’ kidding me?” He slurred out.

 

“You’re drunk,” Steve said, putting away the bottle. “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Give it back,” Tony said, reaching for it. Steve quickly closed the fridge and pulled Tony’s arm over his shoulder. “I wanna drink, Cap,” He mumbled, feet shuffling on the ground.

 

“Not right now. Maybe later we can drink together.” Steve said, leading him away.

 

“I’s my fault...Should’ve stayed with her...Shouldn’t’ve tried to run away like when she was little…” Tony mumbled as he staggered. “You know, Y/N used to love working on robots with me. Would make her own designs. I made Dummy out of one of her blueprints.”

 

Steve smiled a bit, listening to his friend’s drunken sorrows as he set him in bed. The soldier carefully removed his shoes as Tony fell on the bed. “Ya know, she loved reading bout you too. Hated you before I met you cuz of my dad. Wouldn’t shuddup about you. But little Puddin’ Pop would always read the stories with you in it.”

 

“She would?” Steve asked, smiling softly. “I figured the way she dodged me in the halls, she hated me too.”

 

“She’s shy,” He mumbled, already falling asleep. “You wouldn’t know it if you knew her, but she’s an awkward little thing. So sweet though…”

 

“Oh really?” Steve asked. He blinked as Tony snored in response. He sighed and carefully tucked his friend in before leaving the room, his own heart aching. He passed by your room and stepped in, flicking on the light.

 

It was a typical room that you would have for a teenager of the age. Posters of bands and movies on the walls, a few framed photos of Y/N with Tony. Steve went to her desk, seeing the blueprints on the table. They were a design for the Iron Man suit. He smiled, vaguely remember Tony talking about making one for his daughter.

 

Steve saw the drawer slightly open and saw a journal. He knew it was rude but he couldn’t help himself. He sat at the foot of her bed and began to read. Finally, he found something that interested him.

 

“I am not Y/N Stark. I am Sigyn. He gave me this name, and it feels right.”

 

That was the last entry before she had gone to Asgard. Steve frowned. “Sigyn?” He whispered, trying to understand.

\--

I blinked as warmth seeped into my skin, a chilled hand rubbing at my arm. With a hum, I realized I was in an ornate room of sorts. The bed beneath me was swallowing me up, and the person behind me. At first, I was scared, thinking maybe the giant had knocked me out and was trying to seduce me, until I heard a low chuckle.

 

"Are you awake, Sigyn?" I smiled big and turned over, hugging tightly onto Loki and kissing him. He hummed against my lips, cupping my face with his cold hand. "I'm so happy I found you," He whispered.

 

"I was scared," I confessed. "I thought I'd never see you again." He snickered and laughed at me, falling back against the bed. "What? What's so funny?" I asked with a pout.

 

"You were nearly killed by the Frost Giant, and you feared not seeing me?! Oh my dear. You are a treasure." He chuckled before kissing me sweetly. "You do need to understand that I am angry with you for putting yourself in such reckless danger though," He purred against my lips.

 

"Yes, Master."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn endures the punishment Loki has for her for her risky behavior. Tony learns some details that might catch his attention.

Punishment. The negative consequence of an action. It was what I was receiving. Punishment for the reckless behavior I'd displayed for coming to Asgard in search of Loki.

 

The sting hit the back of my thigh again. I cried out, the sound muffled by the gag he'd shoved into my mouth. The flog cracked against my ass next, the leather tails biting into my skin. I moaned and wiggled my hips, trying to provoke him as I looked up to Loki's eyes.

 

He sat there, watching me in all his damned glory. All the while, a clone he'd made of himself was cracking a flog against me again and again as I whined and cried out. I breathed heavily through my nose as he adjusted, spreading his legs out so I could see his hard cock through his trousers. Fuck, I wanted to taste him. It wasn't fair! I hadn't seen him--felt him--in so fucking long and he was torturing me like this.

 

Loki just smirked as the flog went down on my lower back, enjoying my whining. It never really hurt as much as it created an ache for more. I wanted him to be touching me. The real Loki. Not the copy that was now--oh fuck yes--touching my clit while rubbing the end of the flog against my wet entrance.

 

I whined lowly, shaking under the touch. I heard something move and realized the real Loki was walking to me. The flog and hand fell away and it was suddenly just myself and him. He carefully removed my gag, making me sigh softly in relief.

 

Loki cupped my face, forcing me to look up at him. "You do know I treasure you, yes?"

 

"Yes, Master," I whined, trying to adjust to see him better. It was hard with my body bent over the bench and knees tied to my elbows. My wrists were bound at the small of my back as well. I was just completely open and vulnerable to him. God, I fucking loved it.

 

"You behaved so well while taking your punishment, Sigyn," He praised, making me sigh in relief. "I'll let you cum as much as you'd like on my cock. Would you like that, my pet?"

 

"Yes, Master. I'd love that so much," I replied, biting my lip.

 

He smirked and released my face before walking behind me. "Every time you orgasm, I am going to flog you five times. You're still being punished for your recklessness, my pet."

 

I nodded and held his clothing move before he pushed into me quickly. I moaned out in pleasure. Yes. This is what I needed. Loki filling me up with him. His hands on my hips and lips on the back of my neck. He grunted as I clenched around him before spanking me.

 

"Such a good whore for me."

 

"Yes, Master. I-I'm your whore. Please fuck your little whore."

 

I could practically hear his smirk behind that laugh as he thrusted into me quickly. "Such a dirty mouth. I should wash it out with my cum. Would you like that? Would you like to swallow my seed, Sigyn?"

 

"Yes, Master! Yes, please!" I cried out, shaking again. I could already feel my orgasm building. I tried to hold it off, but with the flogging I'd received and his deft fingers gently rubbing my clit, I couldn't bare it. My wave crested as I moaned his name loudly, grateful we were in some forgotten dungeon of sorts.

 

He'd promised to tell me everything later, but he had needed me as much as I needed him. His moans of pleasure as he kept thrusting into me made me want to start orgasming all over again but he pulled out.

 

"Count them." He ordered before flogging me.

 

I cried out a "One!" then "Two!" before words escaped as garbled moans. Loki seemed to accept it because after the fifth strike, he pushed back into me. This time, he dragged himself achingly slow into me.

 

"I wonder. Would you like to be used like a whore? Being fucked by multiple men?" I couldn't help but whimper and blush at the thought. Suddenly, I felt an unknown hand tugging my hair up. Looking up, I saw a second Loki stroking his cock as he rubbed it against my lips. The real Loki told me, "Go on, Sigyn. Suck some cock like a good whore. I can assure that you will be absolutely dripping with my seeds. It will spill into every aching hole of yours."

 

I cried out as he thrusted hard before choking when the clone shoved his cock into my mouth. The clone thrusted in time with Loki into my throat, making it hard to time my breaths. But the sensation was so good, I couldn't even try to hold back my next orgasm.

 

"Oh yes, Sigyn!" Loki moaned as the clone groaned softly before pressing deep into my throat and cumming. "Go on. Swallow all that cum like a whore. You'll be aching for more soon."

 

I moaned as I swallowed, tasting his essence making me whine softly. I gasped as I was suddenly being lifted. The real Loki moved onto the bench, pulling the ropes from my legs. I sighed in relief as I adjusted myself, straddling him before nuzzling him. Loki cupped my face and kissed me, making me melt into him before I was sinking back onto his cock.

 

Fuck, he felt so good! I couldn't stop from rolling my hips and riding him gently. Loki moaned, making me blush. I'd never heard him moan like that. But then again, this was the first time I'd actually been able to ride him.

 

I kept up my movements, raising and dropping along his length as I watched his eyes slide shut, loving my movements it seemed.

 

"Loki," I moaned as he rubbed right against my sweet spot. He moaned louder at that before grabbing my hips and stilling me. Before I could ask, the clone slipped behind me and pushed me to lay on my Loki. He slowly pushed into my other hole, leaving me moaning and shaking as I clenched around them.

 

"That's my good pet," Loki whispered, kissing my jaw. "Feel so tight around me. Does it feel good to have my cock in both your holes?"

 

"Y-Yes, Loki...Oh god, it feels so good," I moaned.

 

He hummed and started kissing down. The clone thrusted slowly, letting me adjust to him as Loki sucked on a nipple. I whined and clenched around them as they worked me up. The clone gripped my hair and tugged back so my chest arched towards Loki. Loki gripped my breasts and kept sucking and biting on them.

 

"Yes, oh, Master!" I moaned as they both began to move, keeping a steady rhythm. It was too much and I was cumming hard again. My body jerked and stiffened as I orgasmed, arms pulling hard against the ropes. "Loki!" I cried out.

 

The clone began to thrust faster, Loki's hands keeping my cheeks spread as he picked up his own pace to match it. I moaned as the orgasm ebbed on until the clone squeezed the sides of my neck and reached down, rubbing my clit. With a choked scream, I began to squirt. Loki moaned as my juices slicked him more.

 

Suddenly the clone vanished and I collapsed onto Loki. He flipped me under him on the bench and bent my legs to my chest, thrusting hard into me. I couldn't even cry out a "Yes" before I was orgasming again, shaking under him.

 

"You're mine!" He snarled out. "You understand that, Sigyn??"

 

"Yes, Master! I'm yours!"

 

"Say my fucking name."

 

"L-Loki!" I moaned as I shook under him. I looked up and saw him practically crumble as he kept thrusting. He opened his mouth in a loud moan and I could feel his hips stuttering. "Please, Loki. Please cum in me."

 

"Oh yes!" He moaned, hips pressing deep into me as he orgasmed. He moaned and bent, kissing me lovingly.

 

I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, rocking my hips to my best ability as he moaned. I could feel him pumping his load into me, filling me up. His hips thrusted forward again, making me grunt in pleasure as I could feel the seed leaking from me.

 

Loki pulled away and carefully undid my ropes. He looked to me but I could already feel the weariness of him washing over me. He smiled and whispered softly into my ear and I was out cold.

 

I woke what could've been several hours later. Dawn was breaking out the window of the lavished room I'd found myself in once before. I heard a page turning and smiled, rolling over to cuddle into Loki as he read from a book. He smiled and petted my head gently, not looking away from his book.

 

"Are you aching?" He asked softly.

 

I shifted a little, adjusting to the feeling before shaking my head. "No. It feels good, Loki," I said with a smile.

 

He smiled fondly to me. "That's my good girl." He marked his place and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back, my pet. There's a dressing gown at the foot of the bed for you. I'll come back with water and fruits for you."

 

I nodded and watched him leave before giggling softly. God, this felt good to have him. Maybe it was his actions, but being spoiled like this was nice. I got up, seeing the fine gown he spoke of and pulled it on. It felt cool against my skin, like a fine silk.

 

With a smile, I went to the window, gawking at the sight before me. Red clouds loomed over mountains and a river seemed to gape out from under the cliffside the castle was carved into it. It was unreal. Then again, most of my life seemed that way.

 

"Enjoying the sights, my pet?" Loki asked as he stood beside me. I smiled, nodding as I looked up at him. "The realm of the dwarves. They carved this palace into a mountain. It's long since been abandoned. Some talk of a great beast deep below. Had they but known it were dead, well...we might not be here."

 

"This is incredible, Loki," I told him as I looked around.

 

"But, why here?"

 

"Nidavellir is the last place any would think to look for me."

 

\--

 

"Hey, Tony," Steve said as he entered the kitchen. Tony nodded, sipping at his coffee. "I've got a question for you."

 

"Sure. Just...quiet. Hangover."

 

Steve nodded. "Does 'Sigyn' mean anything to you?"

 

Tony pursed his lips. "Not sure. Never heard that name before. Why?"

 

Steve blinked, thinking to himself for a long moment. On one hand, he could tell him that Y/N had been calling herself that, but that might bring up something bad for Tony. On the other, playing oblivious would be obvious that he was hiding something.

 

After weighing his options, Steve finally said, "Thought I heard that name around here and just decided to ask," before getting himself a cup of coffee.

 

Tony eyed Steve for a moment before nodding and heading for the lab. He'd intended upon working on a few machines, but the twitch in the back of his mind just wouldn't stop nagging him. Steve was hiding something and it was driving him nuts.

 

"Morning JARVIS." Tony greeted the AI.

 

"Good morning, Sir. Shall I fetch some Tylenol for you?"

 

"Later. What do you know about Sigyn?" He asked before sipping his coffee. If anything, it might've been an old lay of his he'd forgotten and maybe the captain found something about her.

 

"After searching the database for the name 'Sigyn', I've come up with several records of the woman appearing in Norse mythology."

 

Tony choked on his coffee. "What?"

 

"Sigyn appears to be the wife of Loki, in mythological records. While little is known about her, she appears to have aided in the escape of Loki from captivity and is mentioned in Poetica Edda and Prose Edda by Snorri Sturluson."

 

Tony blinked and nodded. "Hm...Okay. Alright, that's all," He said, getting to work on one of the suits.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn has noticed a mission Loki seems to be on and wants to know what is going through his head.

Loki had called it Nidavellir, but I didn't know much of it beyond that. I wasn't allowed to go outside. He feared Heimdall would see us. He didn't fear himself being seen, I'd noticed. So, instead, I wandered about the great halls, admiring the architecture as well as the peace.

 

That was how I found Loki looming over books  in the library. He'd often spent what time he wasn't with me here, I found out not long after I finally regained strength in my legs to move from bed.

 

Loki stood as he held a book, muttering softly under his breath as he walked down the length of a table to the row of shelves that reached just above his head. I watched him curiously, wondering what he was looking for. My eyes turned away as I walked to the table, finding a few open books in languages I couldn't read. I frowned, a little unsettled I couldn't help him.

 

"You cannot read Asgardian?" Loki asked, watching me with a smile. I shook my head. Loki gestured me to him and I smiled, walking over. He gently ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. "You needn't worry. I could teach you. I'm certain we have similar words."

 

"I don't doubt that," I chuckled. "It's just the handwriting is so awful, it's almost written by a child."

 

Loki actually snorted at that, covering his mouth as he laughed. I couldn't help my own smile as I watched his face crinkle with joy, my chest warming with affection. He wrapped his arm around me as he calmed, kissing the corner of my eye.

 

"You are undoubtedly my treasure, Darling," He hummed,  nuzzling me. "What drives your curiosity though?"

 

I sighed, causing him to blink in confusion. "You pour over books so much, Loki. What are you looking for?"

 

He watched me, as if searching for some answer of his own before closing the book in his hand and laying it on a random shelf. He gently pushed me against the shelf behind me, pressing his hips into me. "Maybe I've paid you too little attention, Sigyn," He hummed lowly, grinding himself into me.

 

"Loki, no," I moaned, pursing my lips as he smiled to me. "I wanna know. Please? I can help."

 

"Oh really?" he chuckled, leaning down and kissing my ear. He hummed softly as I shuddered, rubbing my side. "How can you help, Darling?"

 

"I..." I blushed as his lips dragged over my neck, making my inside turn to mush. "Loki, that isn't fair," I finally huffed, pouting to him.

 

Loki smiled as he pulled back. "You're right. I don't play fair."

 

With that, he kissed me, making me moan as he gripped my hips and pressed against me. Loki lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, the silk gown I'd been wearing sliding around my hips. He pressed me against the shelf, pushing his tongue against my lips until I broke. Our tongues melded as he moaned, making me shudder and whine.

 

Loki smirked to me as he grinded into me. "How do you plan it then?" He asked, grinding into me before adjusting. He pulled his cock out and teased it against my folds. "C'mon then, Sigyn. How do you plan on helping me? Will you fuck the information out of me?" He asked in a low growl.

 

"I-If I have to." I blushed and rocked my hips, pouting. I'd long since forgotten how we ended up like this. I wanted to feel him all over again. When Loki pushed into me, I clung to him as I moaned lowly. "Fuck, Master," I whimpered into his ear as I hid my face in his neck.

 

Loki growled, holding me by my thighs and rocking his hips slowly. I was impressed honestly. Standing in the library and fucking into me perfectly. His hips kept a steady pace, careful not to move too quickly as it would throw off his balance. I moved and kissed him, meeting his languid thrusts and making him moan. He held me tight to him and walked to the tables before sitting, sliding his hands under the skirt of my dress and squeezing at my asscheeks.

 

"C'mon then. Fuck it out of me, Pet. Fuck your Master for his words," He growled, spanking lightly.

 

I whined and moved so my toes were on the ground. My hips moved slowly at first, taunting him for his worth. Loki moaned lowly, relaxing under me as I kissed his neck and gripped the front of his tunic. I watched him bit his lip as his eyes fell shut and pulled back, only leaving his tip in me.

 

"Pet," He growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he looked to me. I just gave him a look, blushing as I pouted. Loki watched me a long moment before cupping my face. "I have something I need to do. There are many weapons of Asgard in Midgard...I wish to claim them, but cannot wield them myself."

 

I sank onto him hard, ripping a shout from him as I moaned. He panted as his back arched off the chair, gripping my thighs. "Darling...You're a tease."

 

"You're hiding something else," I whimpered, rocking and grinding my hips against him and watching his face twist in pleasure as he panted and whined. "I love having you like this, Loki," I moaned, cupping his face. "B-But please tell me. I wanna be of help to you. Could...I wield them?"

 

"No!" He growled, standing and pinning me onto the table. He thrusted hard into me, gripping my hips tightly as he kept a hard pace. I moaned and shouted in pleasure. "You'll do no such thing, Sigyn. You will not dare!" He growled.

 

"Y-Yes, Master!" I moaned, arching up. "Fuck, please, Master. P-Punish me."

 

Loki moaned and kept thrusting, no doubt leaving bruises in the shape of his hands on my hips as he kissed and bit my neck. I panted and moaned as he rubbed his cock against my g-spot, edging closer to my own orgasm when he suddenly pulled away. I was pushed to my knees, looking up at him as I saw his cock, swollen and glistening from my own slick.

 

"Suck. You will swallow. You're not orgasming over my cock."

 

"Yes, Master," I whined before licking at his length. He gripped my hair and pushed into my mouth before sitting down, keeping me on his cock. I let him guide me and thrust into my mouth, timing out the thrusts with my breaths as I sucked and swallowed around him.

 

He tasted so good and I could feel him twitching inside my mouth and looked up, watching him moan and shudder. His hips pressed up as he held me against him with a moan. His load pumped and spilled over my tongue, sliding its way down my throat. I swallowed around him, rubbing my tongue against him to work him through it.

 

Loki grunted softly, panting as he looked to me, petting my hair. "Good girl." He praised before tugging me off his length. I licked my lips as I gulped, making sure I didn't miss a drop. This earned an approving chuckle from him. "Come here," He said, reaching down and pulling me to him as I crawled into his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder, cradling me to him. A kiss to my shoulder as he sighed provoked me to rub his back and play with his hair.

 

"Loki?" I asked.

 

He was silent for a beat before sitting back to look at me. "You are Midgardian, Darling. To wield a weapon of Asgard is...It's potentially deadly. The magic within the weapon itself would consume you. I cannot risk such a tragedy."

 

"But I can help you," I whined like a child.

 

Loki chuckled and cupped my face. "You can, but not like this. This is something that you cannot do." I huffed, face setting. "Sigyn. I am serious," He said sternly.  "It is too dangerous. Mayhaps you can help me with research and possibly finding it. But beyond that, no."

 

I watched him, trying to think of an argument but nodded. "Alright," I sighed.

 

Loki smiled and kissed my forehead. "You are dear to me. I cannot bare to let you fall into harm's way. You are simply too valuable." He kissed me, making me blush as he held me to him, hands against my lower back and the nape of my neck, pulling me into him almost. I could feel the chill of his skin and relaxed into him, wondering just what was going through his head as his thumb rubbed the back of my neck. "You're my dear one, Sigyn."

 

I smiled at the whisper against my hair and nuzzled his shoulders. "Yours, Loki."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is worrisome about her family. Thor discovers his brother is alive. Loki's plans need to accelerate.

I smiled gleefully, finding something in the books. I bit my lip, trying to contain my excitement. I might’ve found something for Loki to use.

In the past week that I’d been in this strange castle in the mountain, I had been helping Loki with research. Admittedly, I was getting stir crazy. He said it was for my safety that I stay here, and even going onto the balcony was a risk, apparently.

In the back of my mind, I wondered if showing him this might turn him towards allowing me some bit of freedom. I sighed softly, looking at the library around me. Once long ago, this was a dream of mine. Dad actually wanted that too. Back when we used to live on the sea in New York, my room was getting pretty close to it. We moved into the tower for a couple weeks before Loki showed up. Dad wanted to stay close to the tower to work on everything.

I wonder if he’s doing okay...

Hands suddenly grabbed at my waist and fingered danced along my body. I let out a squeal of laughter and shot up, turning in Loki’s arms. His lips met mine quickly and I couldn’t help but smile. “Hello, Love,” I greeted happily.

Loki’s brows knitted together as he studied me before smiling fondly. “Why the pet name?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I...may or may not have found something. You should see for yourself though.” I told him, turning his attention to the book. Loki’s face fell into something serious as he read over it. “It looks as though the weapon is somewhere within the forests of Canada. At least, that’s what it looks like based on the maps. We’ll have to be careful though, as--”

“We?” Loki asked, looking to me. He stood straight, shoulders back and looking down at me. “Sigyn, I told you--”

“It’s dangerous, I know, but I know Midgard better than you,” I told him. “And right now, I feel like I am suffocating inside.” Loki gulped at that. “If we must disguise me, I am content with that, Loki. Please?”

Loki watched me for a long moment before his chest heaved up and let out a sigh. “Allow me the week to think on it?” He asked me. “I do plan on gathering forces. It would take that time, and, if I do decide to bring you, time for you to prepare as well.”

I smiled, nodding. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Sigyn--” He started, trying to fight a smile.

“I get to go with you?” I asked cutely.

“Cheeky little pet,” He chuckled, pulling me close. He kissed me dearly, humming against my lips. “I should chain you and whip your ass for such disrespect to me.”

I hummed and nuzzled his neck. “Is there something you’d like from me, Master?” I asked him, pressing a kiss to his skin. He sighed softly. “Should we celebrate?”

“Yes,” he growled, lifting me over his shoulder and carrying me away. I giggled and slapped his ass as he walked. Loki groaned and chuckled. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” I teased. This earned me a spank which left me moaned.

Loki chuckled and soon entered the room we shared. He tossed me onto the bed, letting the cushioned mattress swallow me in. I raised myself onto my elbows as I watched him study me before smiling. He peeled off his shirt slowly, leaving me to lick my lips in anticipation.

He toed out of his boots before pushing down the trousers, leaving himself totally bare to me. He smirked as he watched me eyeing all of him. His fingers crooked, calling me to him. I crawled to the edge of the bed, licking along his length. He growled softly, pushing his fingers through my hair. “Sigyn…” He sighed before I sucked on his tip. He groaned and smirked. “That’s it, my pet. Claim your reward.”

\--

Natasha sighed as she crossed her arms. “We’ve gotta do something,” She said to the others.

Steve, Clint, and Bruce all nodded, not knowing what could be done though. Tony was practically locked up in his lab, consumed by his work.

“At least he’s not drinking,” Clint offered. Nat popped her jaw at that, silently agreeing.

“Has anyone actually heard from Thor?” Bruce asked.

After losing both Y/N and Loki, Tony and Thor had vanished in their own sense. Tony took to staying in his lab while Thor was hidden away in Asgard, possibly grieving the loss of his brother in his own rights.

“Maybe we should try faking a mission, at least,” Clint said.

“How’s that a good idea?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Gets him out of the lab at least,” Clint told him. “And maybe it’ll be good for us all to leave the tower.”

Nat hummed in thought when her phone went off. “Fury says he might have something. Some kind of energy spike here--”

As if to answer, there was a loud boom of thunder as the tower quivered. “Thor’s here,” Clint said over the rumble.

Thor came in, clearly angered. Before any could ask, he set down his hammer and huffed. “Loki is alive.”

\--

“Loki!” i screamed, riding him faster as my nails dug into his chest.

The god beneath me arched off the bed, gripping my hips tightly. “That's it, Sigyn. Howl for me! Ride my cock, whore!”

I huffed at that, giving his nipple a light pinch. Not enough to kill the moment but enough to startle him.

“Not the right moment?” He panted to which I shook my head. He smiled breathlessly and pulled me down, kissing me lovingly. “Forgive me, Sigyn.”

“Need to do better than a kiss, love,” I teased. He happily rolled me under him, rocking his hips into me languidly. I gasped at that and looked to him. “That all you've got?”

“I can do much more,” he promised before kissing me and thrusting hard into me.

I let out a loud whine when the doors opened. Loki quickly yanked a blanket over me, glaring at the intruder. It was a man Id never seen before. He was burly and short. He almost reminded me of Gimli.

“What did I say about coming in here?!” Loki snarled loudly. I flinched at that. As much as I adored him, I hated this part of him. Loki seemed to ease at my flinched but kept a livid glare at “Gimli.”

“A thousand pardons,” The man sputtered out, his cheeks turning a shameful shade of pink as he looked everywhere but at me. “But there is an issue.”

“And it couldn’t wait?” Loki hissed out.

“Thor is coming. He appears to have allies.”

Loki paled and my heart thumped hard. We looked to each other. “Leave. We’ll come momentarily. The plan is advancing. Gather your forces and we’ll meet in Midgard.” Gimli nodded and hurried out. “Get dressed, Sigyn.”

“I’m going with you?” I asked, still frazzled from our rump.

“Of course you are. I won’t let them take you from me,” He said with a chaste kiss to the lips. He dressed himself and straightened himself out. “Once you’re dressed, go to the library, I’ll have a small group go with you as your guards. They’ll take you to Midgard. I will not be far behind.” I opened my mouth to speak my fears of him being imprisoned but he waved his hand. “Fret not. I won’t let myself be away from you long. Not when I’ve felt such delights.”

He gave a wink that made me blush and smile softly. I crawled to the end of the bed and kissed him fully as I heard something rumbling beyond the walls. “Go,” I whispered to him and watched him leave me to dress.

Disguise. I needed a disguise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is captured. Thor reveals a piece of Loki's past. Meanwhile, Sigyn has gone into the forests of Canada to find the weapon they sought out.

I met up with the party Loki told me about and we made our way to this strange portal. I suspected Loki had it in place for means of escape. But as I emerged into the deep woods some place in Midgard, or Earth, I was entranced. The air certainly smelled differently here. I glanced back to see the portal closing and sighed.

 

“M’lady,” The Gimli looking thing said as he approached. “We should find the weapon.” He led me through the trees to a sort of camp that’d been set up. I didn’t doubt that Loki had been here between seeing me and searching for the weapon in question.

 

I pushed my shoulders back and walked with my head high as I approached the tent. Gimli let me know it was Loki’s personal tent, as well as my own. I nodded and was left alone, finding a strange outfit laid out for me. It was vaguely similar to his own clothing, making me smile. I hoped I could be of use to him.

 

\--

 

Loki dodged another one of Clint’s arrows, smirking victoriously as he sensed your presence leaving Nidavellir. “Loki!” Thor roared, throwing the hammer. Loki managed to dodge that as well, sighing in surprise then yelped when he’d been tackled by his brother. Thor held him in place, making him grunt in irritation. “What are your plans?”

 

“Like I would tell you,” He chuckled. “But you shouldn’t be hasty, Brother. I was only the decoy.” Thor blinked in surprise. “Sigyn is helping me and we’re going to rule together.”

 

“Sigyn?” Thor whispered, confused.

 

“Drop the act, Loki,” Tony said, holding up his gauntlet to fire at him. “We’re taking you in.”

 

Soon, they were at the tower, Loki imprisoned and shackled by Asgardian chains, ensuring no magic to be used. He kept his head down, leg bouncing anxiously.

 

“So, in mythos,” Tony said as the Avengers watched Loki on the cameras. “Sigyn was his wife and ultimately spared him the pain of the poisonous snake dripping over his face.”

 

“She was more an influence on Loki than a savior,” Thor said. “Sigyn was the name of a young sorceress we’d grown up with. She taught Loki many of his illusions, alongside our mother.”

 

“So, maybe this Sigyn is the same one?” Natasha suggested.

 

Thor shook his head. “She’d died during the attack of the Jotun. Loki had let them in to attempt to ruin my coronation as King of Asgard. Ultimately, the Jotun took many lives. Sigyn was among them. He’s mourned her loss heavily.”

 

“Who’s he talking about then?” Bruce asked.

 

“Y/N.” Everyone looked to Steve as he gulped thickly. “I uh...I went into her room and found her journal. I wanted to know more about her. Her last entry, the night before Thor had tried taking her to Asgard, she had written down: I am Sigyn.”

 

Tony snarled and said, “So, this fucker manipulated and brainwashed my daughter? And she’s still alive?”

 

“Tony, stop,” Natasha said. “Think about this. If this is true, Y/N is an enemy.”

 

“She’s my kid!” Tony snapped. “She is not a threat!”

 

“Can you say that for sure?” Clint asked, rubbing his forehead. Tony gulped thickly. “Listen, Stark. Nat and I have seen a lot of bad shit in this world. Namely when an agent would go rogue and go against SHIELD.”

 

“She’s not an agent! She is my dau-daughter,” Tony croaked out, body shaking. “And she’s not this Sigyn.”

 

Alarms in the tower had gone off. Tony blinked, seeing Loki rising to his feet on camera and gulped as he got to work. “Massive energy spike along the Canadian border.”

 

In the cell, Loki focused his best on the source of the burst of energy and gulped, muttering softly, “Sigyn, what are you doing?”

 

\--

 

I felt the energy singing from within this old cave we’d found on a hiking trail and made my way in, despite knowing I should’ve been following Gimli and the company.

 

The cave was dark and I could hear a distant Drip, drip, drip from the rainfall that’d happened maybe a few days prior. My body moved on its own as if I could hear a voice. And as I drew closer, I could finally make out the words.

 

False. Liar. Replacement.

 

I frowned, not understanding. In the cave, I found the source of the water to actually be a small underground lake. Within the water, I could hear the voice. Slowly, I moved into it, noting how shallow it had been. And in the water, I found myself lifting up a staff, and the voice was as loud as thunder as the power seethed and lashed out into the world.

 

Tricked.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki must face his past and come to terms with his own mistakes as he tries to convince the Avengers to let him see Y/N and help her.

Loki yanked against the cuffs, glaring as the sigils on them glowed with wards against his magic. He cursed and bit out profanities towards his brother, Thor, though he doubted he could hear. The surge of energy was powerful and he’d suddenly remembered what you’d suggested and prayed his fears weren’t being realized.

The memories of his downfall flooded through him and he let out a soft shuddering sigh.

Loki had moved through the halls after speaking with Thor. He was gathering Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. His face broke into a wide grin as he practically skipped through the halls to find SIgyn.

But as he turned the corner, he saw that her door had been shattered and sat in splinters on the ground. His heart thudded with fear as he approached, hurrying into the room and crying out when he saw her. She sat against her bedpost, hand limp over her bleeding side. Her eyes were hollow with death.

He cupped her face and tried to breathe life into her. It wasn’t until Thor had pulled him off that he realized his anguish had summoned his brother and friends. Loki just sobbed as he looked to Sigyn’s body.

It’s your fault… His mind whispered. She died because of you. You killed the woman you love! 

And as he fell from the bridge, Thor’s voice shouting after him in vain, he had thought to himself “Perhaps I can see my Sigyn again.” But it was not to be. Instead, he lasted the months of torture of Thanos before he was sent to Midgard.

Everything had to go right. Thanos had made a vow to him. He had sworn to bring Sigyn back. But as he moved through the tower, he swore he saw her again and followed before pushing the Midgardian against the wall.

“Y/N,” Loki whispered to himself as he rubbed his face. His heart thudded as he could feel the power surging through the air and gulped. “Sigyn?” He called out.

\--

“What’d he say?” Tony asked, looking to the monitor again.

“It sounds like he’s talking to himself,” Clint said, arms crossed as he watched the screen. Loki was standing in the middle of his cell, looking in no particular direction. On another screen, it showed the energy levels on the border going nuts. “We should--”

“Are you idiots still lingering here!?” Loki snarled loudly suddenly. The team both stiffened and stared at the screen. “She’s going to get herself killed! Don’t let her die, dammit!”

Tony watched the screen before pressing the microphone button. “Who is she? Sigyn? Sigyn is dead, Loki. Remember? The day of Thor’s coronation?”

Loki swallowed thickly and shuddered as he said, “Your daughter. Y/N lives. I have kept her as my own. We had sought out a weapon of Asgard. She believes it is to rule. I am taking it to someone who deserves a punishment worse than death. But if she wields it…She…I can’t…”

“Oh my god,” Bruce whispered.

“He loves her?” Clint asked quietly as Natasha just nodded slowly. Loki seemed to nearly break on the screen as he gulped and shivered.

Tony snarled at the screen. “Get the chains off of him,” He told Thor as he made for the cell. Steve gripped his arm. “Rogers. Let me go.”

“Tony, you need to calm down--”

“Calm--That bastard kidnapped my fucking daughter! He made me think she was dead! I had to live with that! And now he preens about how she’s actually alive and he fucking loves her? This bastard needs an asskicking and--”

“I know how you feel, Stark,” Thor said lowly. “He had tricked me as well. But, if what he says is the truth, then she is in great danger. To wield a weapon of Asgard as a Midgardian can ultimately destroy the mind. We should heed his pleas and go after this source.”

“If that’s true, we should bring him with,” Natasha suggested. “If she’s so far gone she’d fake her own death, there’s something going on. We should consider that he’d be the only one able to get to her.”

As they all discussed, trying to think of a plan, Loki’s mind trailed. He remembered the night a rather large storm had hit Nidavellir. He heard your gasp and watched you curl up and cover your ears. He was so surprised to see you curling into yourself as he approached. He carefully cupped your face and watched your eyes open.

“Loki,” You’d whimpered.

“What is it, Sigyn?” He asked softly. “Why are you so afraid?” You’d opened your mouth but another crack of thunder roared, echoing loudly through the castle. You launched at Loki and clung to him. He smiled and laid back down with you, pulling your bare body against his and kissing your head gently. “How can I help you, Kitten?” He asked playfully as he nipped your ear.

You whimpered and flinched when the thunder rumbled. “Loki,” You mumbled and looked up at him.

Loki felt his heart clench and bent his head, kissing you. He didn’t want to admit it before, but thinking about it...he’d made love to you. Somewhere, in the twisting roads of Fate, he’d fallen in love with you.

As he’d pushed into you, swallowing your whine, his only thought was to dissipate your fear. He kept whispering sweetly into your ear and kissing your neck. He made sure his moan was heard clearly over the thunder as he rocked his hips against you. Your body relaxed under him, accepting his touch and opening up more to him.

Loki blushed at the memory and rubbed his face as he kept pacing. He felt like an animal all over again, only thinking to find you. He whirled around when the door had opened, Thor behind Tony as he stood before Loki.

“What makes you think you can get Y/N out of whatever the hell is happening?” Tony asked, biting back every curse he wanted to spew at the trickster.

“I know her better than you’d think.” Tony raised his arm, ready to punch him, but Thor grabbed him. Loki frowned as Tony accused him of not knowing you. “She loves travel.”

“No, she doesn’t!” Tony snapped. “She’s never gotten into a plane before in her life.”

“She does hate flight,” Loki admitted, nodding. “But I watched her pour herself over maps of Midgard. She was able to tell me much about this world, but when I’d asked her, she said you would never allow her to leave unaccompanied.”

“Because the last time...The last time one of us left the country, a psychopath was trying to kill me,” Tony snarled. “You wouldn’t understand!”

“Wouldn’t I?” Loki challenge, chest puffing out to intimidate him. “I held her as a storm terrified her. I shielded her when the Frost Giant bastard tried to kill her. I have done nothing but keep her safe and love her and let her be free. I did hide her to protect her, but only because the Dark Elves are not ones to be well trusted.”

“Then where is she?” Thor asked. Loki remained silent. “Loki, you know where she is. Tell us and we can save her.”

“Take me with you,” Loki said simply.

“Like hell we will!” Tony snapped as Thor placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Thor then looked to Loki. “The cuffs stay on.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn has taken over Y/N's body and now The Avengers must fight her and hope to break Y/N free.

The trail of energy led them to the deep forests. At first, nothing seemed wrong, until the Avengers had flown overhead. Looking down, they could see a long blast of destruction. Tony gulped thickly, turning on the scanners.

“Looks like the energy is heading for Montreal,” He announced as he steered the jet.

“You should stay in the jet,” Steve said, tightening the buckle on his gloves.

“Yeah. Hell no,” Tony scoffed. He kept his eyes towards the horizon, noting the path of destruction. “Hey. Point Break.” Thor rolled his eyes and approached. “What kind of weapon could do this?”

“Weapons of Asgard are especially made in appointment to the wielder.”

“So--” Tony began, horrified.

Thor only shook his head. “Just a fragment of the Berserker Staff had caused some destruction some time ago. This is likely the makings of a…” Thor scrunched up his face in thought. “Maybe something of a--”

“Gauntlet?” Loki suggested, looking over. Thor nodded and pointed to him. Loki hummed in thought, studying everything. “Look at the trees.”

Tony scowled but did so, noting that claw marks. The Asgardians each shivered as they seemed to recognize it. “What’s that mean?”

“Sigyn,” Loki whispered. “She...had a gauntlet with claws.” He smiled almost fondly as he took a deep breath. “It wasn’t with her the day she’d passed to Valhalla.”

“So somehow it landed in Canada?” Clint asked, checking his arrows while glancing at Loki every so often.

“And Y/N has found it,” Loki confirmed, nodding.

\--

I gulped as I opened my eyes, finding myself in some dark place. The water beneath my feet was shallow and I had to squint to even see my hand in front of my face.

“Hello?” I called out.

“Hello?” An echo replied behind me. I turned to see a woman. On her left hand was a clawed glove that ticked meticulously. “Who are you?”

“Sigyn,” I told her simply, gulping. She scoffed and snickered. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Interesting. A Midgardian with my namesake,” She cooed, smirking as she paced around me whilst waving her hand. Torches lit up and I could see that we were in a circular room that reminded me almost of the Poe story, minus a giant pit in the center. I watched her as she hummed, finally seeing the gaping hole in her chest. “So, why do you bare my name, Mortal?”

“I...Loki started--”

“Really?” She hissed. She quickly closed the distance between us, gripping my throat with her clawed hand. “I die and he just replaces me!? That arrogant cock!” I whimpered and tried to thrash against her. She smirked. “Oh, child. You shouldn’t struggle. It’ll just be oh so much worse.”

\--

Loki gulped as he watched you fling your hand out from the monitors on the jet. Destruction retched out, large claw marks appearing in the streets and killing anyone in your wake. You were horrifying as the Asgardian clothing gave you a surreal appearance. But looking at you, he only saw the fury of his dead wife.

“I did this to her,” He whispered solemnly.

“Which is why we’re taking care of this,” Steve said as Natasha and Clint leaped from the jet. “Tony, you need to stay and watch him.”

Tony growled instead of responding as the Avengers left him with Loki and Bruce, who didn’t want to be involved in the fighting. He glanced at Loki and furrowed his brow. He could see fear and anxiety building on his features.

“Perhaps Thor can snap her out of it,” He muttered softly. Tony just rolled his eyes, focusing on the monitors. “Did you know she’s afraid of storms?”

Tony was silent for a long while before nodding. “Yeah. Her mother died in an accident when it was storming.” Loki looked to him. “She was too little to remember, but I think she knows, deep down.”

Loki nodded, thinking for a long moment. “I’d never seen her that scared except for when the giant...the giant had attacked. She actually fainted.”

“Seriously?” Tony asked, blinking in surprise as Loki smiled lovingly at the memory. “Weenie.” Loki scoffed a laugh before his eyes widened as he watched you swat away Steve easily. “What can we do?”

Loki watched for a moment before gulping thickly. “I have a theory...I don’t like it.”

“When does anyone?”

\--

“No stop!” I begged, watching Steve hit the ground. “Please!”

“Or what? They stand in my way!” Sigyn snapped out.

It was like I was being possessed by a demon. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. I could only watch as Sigyn fought the Avengers. I saw Thor and tried to call out to him but nothing worked.

\--

“You will not stand in my way!” Sigyn hissed, lashing out her hand as ripped streaks of power out into the ground. Clint tackled Natasha out of the way, grunted when a slash ripped at his leg. 

“We gotta get that glove off of her!” Clint grunted in pain, gripping his leg as Nat helped him to cover.

Thor nodded and came at her. “Sigyn!” He called.

Her eyes turned to Thor and she snickered. “Oh, Brother-In-Law, how I missed you!” She charged at him. Thor grabbed her wrist, stopping her claws just inches from his face. “Was the coronation fun? Did you get everything you ever desired?”

“Sigyn, listen to me. This is not your body. This is Y/N’s!”

“Really? Cuz the little wench seemed to think herself me!” She hissed out before punching with her free hand, hitting Thor in the rib and winding him. She grabbed him and tossed him aside easily. “He replaced me!”

“And I was wrong to do so.” Sigyn shivered and turned, staring at Loki as he stood before her. Her lip twitched in anger as he held up his hands in peace, revealing the cuffs on his wrists. “Sigyn...You cannot stay.”

“Really?” She scoffed, sneering at him. “Is there something about her? You really thought to just change her name and I would be content with that?”

“That was never my intention,” Loki said, shaking his hand.

“I loved you!” She hissed out, pure rage seething through her. “I loved you and you replaced me with this trash mortal! She will live and grow old and die in a heartbeat of your chest!”

“And you think I didn’t mourn your death?” Loki asked simply. Sigyn snarled and charged at him. Loki twisted her wrist painfully before grabbing her head.

Sigyn blinked and saw Loki being restrained by Thor, sobbing and thrashing. “Let me go! No! I can save her! Sigyn!”

The eldest simply held Loki in place against him, hiding his own face but she could see the tears in his eyes. She gulped and blinked hard, finding herself looking down at Y/N Stark as Loki held the scepter to her chest. Somehow, she’d managed to remain herself and just blinked to Loki in confusion.

“Who are you?” He’d asked, tilting his head. Sigyn felt a surge of familiarity running through her, realizing it was Loki’s own senses and thoughts. Y/N Stark held a spirit much like his Sigyn. The same ruthlessness rested deep down, but also held a stronger sense of kindness.

And suddenly she was back in Montreal. The air was still and Loki blinked in pain, panting softly. “Sig..” He dropped and she realized her claws had dug into his side and he was bleeding quickly.

In the back of her mind, she felt herself getting weak as Y/N screamed from her depths. Sigyn shouted and grabbed her head. “Be silent!” She hissed in anger. “The bastard deserves it!” She raised her clawed hand, ready to finish what she’d started when arms suddenly grabbed her. “What?” She turned her head to see Loki holding her from behind before pressing his palm to her chest.

She thrashed as the magic surged through her but slowly felt the Stark girl being pulled and tugged before she collapsed forward, destroying the illusion of the bleeding Loki at her feet. She shot up quickly, seeing Y/N clinging to Loki as she shook. Loki stepped back, holding her tightly and whispering words of comfort to her.

“You’re alright,” He whispered into her ear. “You’re alright.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion...

I held tightly onto Loki. He was alright. He was alright. My Loki was alive. That’s what mattered. Sigyn let out a cross between a shout and a roar and  I looked up as Loki pushed me behind him. “Y/N, stay behind me,” He ordered softly, drawing out his knives.

 

A blush hit my face quickly. He called me by my name. I couldn’t stop the small smile but gulped as I looked down at the clawed glove on my left hand before looking up at Sigyn. “We have to destroy this,” I told him quietly.

 

“Agreed,” A familiar voice said.

 

I looked up and smiled. “Dad!” I greeted.

 

“You’re so grounded, Puddin Pop.” I groaned as Loki snickered at the nickname. Of course he’d choose to embarrass me now. “Alright, Team. Distract the crazy goddess and we’ll handle the glove.”

 

I nodded and went to pull it off...then again. I gulped. “It’s stuck!” I called out before gasping as I watched the harsh black of the glove almost seep into my skin.

 

Loki gripped my wrist, snarling out a “No you don’t” to it before doing some kind of spell. Suddenly, the glove ripped off. Loki tossed it high into the air and I watched Dad fire at it, obliterating it. A loud gasp echoed behind us and we watched Sigyn stagger as she looked to her hands. Slowly, she was fading.

 

“But...you said you loved me,” She said softly before she was completely gone.

 

I gulped thickly and looked up at Loki. He swallowed and I could see him fighting the tears in his eyes. When I gripped his hand. He looked down at me. Slowly, he smiled before hugging me tightly. “I’m so sorry I left you alone,” He whispered.

 

I squeezed him back, hiding my face against his neck. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Loki smiled big and cupped my face before kissing me suddenly. I smiled, kissing him back before I heard someone clearing their throat.

 

We both went red and sheepishly pulled apart. Loki held his hands behind his back, rocking on his feet and biting his lip while I stared at the entire team. “Uh...hey, guys.” I greeted.

 

“Grounded,” Nat said. I sighed, nodding. FIgures.

 

\--

 

It’s been a week since I’d returned to the tower. I managed to convince the city of Montreal to allow me to do cleanup, seeing as it was my body that had destroyed some of it. Of course, I wasn’t left alone long. This time around, Captain America was babysitting me as I swept up some rubble, panting as the streets were nearly totally clean.

 

“Y/N,” He called out as sweat dripped down my forehead. “C’mon. You’ve busted ass all day, kid.”

 

I sighed, looking around. It was pretty much almost done, just needing some construction workers to fill the holes in the streets. “You sure?” I asked.

 

Steve just chuckled and walked over, lifting the last bag of debris and tossing it in the dumpster that’d been provided. “I’m sure. You need to rest up. Besides...I know someone misses you.” He smirked as I blushed but smiled brightly.

 

In the few days that I’d been back in Midgard--sorry, Earth--Loki had been allowed to stay, as long as he kept wearing the cuffs within the tower. Thor, and I quote, had said “Loki’s death was announced to all of Asgard. This allows me to watch after him and know he’s in good hands.” I was lucky I was able to convince Dad to let him stay in the tower until I found a home for us. Dad insisted on trying to buy out a property quickly to keep close, so convincing him to let me and Loki decide for ourselves was a pain in the ass.

 

The ride on the jet back home was quiet but it gave me a chance to relax as my muscles ached. Almost as soon as I’d gotten to the bathroom to shower, I was attacked. Cold hands tickled my sides and lips blew a raspberry on my neck.

 

“Loki, quit it!” I squealed before he turned me and kissed me. I hummed softly as he pressed me against the counter of the bathroom. “Loki, quit. I smell awful.”

 

He hummed before taking an exaggerated sniff of my neck saying, “Smell just fine to me.” He then licked my neck, ripping a soft moan from me. “Taste so good too.”

 

“Is this your way of saying you’d like to join me in the shower?” I asked with a smirk.

 

Loki pursed his lips, smiling as he bobbed his head in thought. “Possibly.”

 

“Then you should strip, Sir.” I said before turning on the water. “And you should most definitely give me a massage once we’re done.”

 

Loki chuckled, pulling off the tie of the suit he wore. “I told you, you don’t need to clean up after her--”

 

“Ah, ah,” I said, holding my finger up. “I promised I’d do it. Besides, Steve thinks I’ve done all I can. All that needs done is things I cannot do. I’ll talk to the mayor tomorrow and see if there’s anything more I can do, even if it’s just funding.”

 

Loki sighed, watching me. His eyes then widened as he took off his shirt. “That reminds me. Your father and I were looking at homes together. This inconnecting network you have at the palm of your hand is fascinating.” I shook my head at his words but looked to him. “I think I found a couple of homes you might enjoy.”

 

“You can show me in a bit,” I said, finally stripping down and getting under the hot spray. I moaned as the hot water worked at my sore muscles. Loki finally joined me, his arms wrapping around me. The cuffs resting on his wrists clunked awkwardly against my hips. “Those things are just awful.”

 

“If it means I can be with you, I’d be in chains,” He said, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I sighed softly, leaning into him. “Y/N...I’m--”

 

“If you apologize one more time, I’ll make sure you really are in shackles,” I huffed, giving him a soft glare. I hated that he kept apologizing for everything. From the moment we met until he’d gotten me free from Sigyn. He’d apologized for everything. Loki just blinked cutely at me and I sighed, smiling. “You’re too adorable.”

 

“And you’re irresistible. All covered in dirt and sweat.” I gagged at that as he smiled and kissed my head.

 

He carefully washed my body and hair for me, against my protests of otherwise. He also kissed my neck as a clone appeared before me, kneeling down and kissing my leg. I gasped as the clone’s hands worked up the back of my thighs and kneaded my ass.

 

“If I remember right, you loved being penetrated in both of your holes, love,” Loki whispered into my ear as I felt his cock hardening against my back. He rutted against me. “And last time, I had your sweet heat while my copy pushed right into this tight hole of yours.”

 

“Loki,” I whined as the clone nuzzled my hip. “No. B-Bed. Please. Just you.”

 

The clone vanished with a promise of “As you wish” before the water was suddenly gone. I smiled as he carried me into my room, waving his hand as the dresser moved in front of the door. He kissed me and laid me out on the bed, the both of us ignoring the water dripping from us.

 

Loki kissed down my body, gently mouthing over the aching muscles before he coaxed my legs apart. His tongue languidly stroked along my folds until I was mewling and wanting more. Of course, this was my Loki. He was never one to give in so easily.

 

Loki moaned and looked up at me as he growled softly, sucking and licking at my labia before spreading my folds apart. His tongue found my clit and I jerked towards him. “Ah, ah,” He chided, holding my hips in place. “You worked so hard today. Let me do it all, Y/N.”

 

I whimpered and nodded, letting myself relax into the sheets completely. He pulled soft sighs and whines with every lick and suck he gave my clit before pushing his tongue into me. I could only manage a soft moan of pleasure as he rubbed my thighs gently, working away the ache. Finally, he sat back on his heels and carefully moved me onto my stomach. His mouth kissed my tailbone, earning a soft squeak from me. He chuckled sweetly before kissing up my spine and sliding into my pussy slowly.

 

We both groaned as he gently rubbed his hands down my arms until he was holding my hands. “Fuck...I love you,” He moaned into my ear.

 

I whimpered and whined. “I love you too.” I can never get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Tumblr. https://timeforsmut.tumblr.com/post/160390372664/dangerous-series-loki  
> Please do not steal.


End file.
